themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Strange Clouds (song)
"Strange Clouds" is the fifth single off B.O.B's second album, Strange Clouds. The single features rapper Lil Wayne. Lyrics Well, if you guessin' it's me, you guessed correctly I just stay with a stallion, you would swear I was an equestrian I hit her with that pipe, call that Nancy Kerrigan Stay on the greenest greens, call us vegetarians You be on that minor league, but we smoke professionally I do my job exceptionally, on point like a decimal is The way I ride on the beat man I be in the street it's done so effortlessly Yeah, so these niggas can't sleep on me, there's no Inception in this bitch I'm top chef, you top ramen, I'm top shelf No last call, to the bartender, what you got left? Pour it up, don't stop there, hold your cup, take a shot, yeah All night we celebrate, cause we everywhere and you not there Ha, All we do is pour it up All night, drinks out (That's how we do it) (That's how we do it) And all we do it light it up All night, all you see is strange clouds Strange clouds, strange clouds All we do is pour it up All night, drinks out (That's how we do it) (That's how we do it) And all we do it light it up All night, all you see is strange clouds Strange clouds, strange clouds Blue jeans, I'm faded, mindin' my own data Smokin' on that strong, that Arnold Schwarzenegger It's Tunechi Lee you bitch you, you hot as an igloo Kick back on that glock, call that Ju Jitsu Hello World, I'm with a yellow girl, number 2 pencil These rappers is washed up, spin cycle, rinse you My nigga, all day, all night, half pipe I dive in that p-ssy, yeah I belly flop, I jackknife and shit And tell my homies that I say its a party Got that tech for technical difficulties I'm top dog, you top ramen, I'm top dog Piru, gangsters, outlaws (Young mula Baby) All we do is pour it up All night, drinks out (That's how we do it) (That's how we do it) And all we do it light it up All night, all you see is strange clouds Strange clouds, strange clouds All we do is pour it up All night, drinks out (That's how we do it) (That's how we do it) And all we do it light it up All night, all you see is strange clouds Strange clouds, strange clouds Well aint no question, yes, it's B.o.B yes definitely Up in the studio, I got on my necessities If you want that real shit, you made the right selection I'm Decatur til I die, yes, I rep that definitely They say I'm a celebrity, what the f-cks a celebrity? I guess I must invest in the proper form of protection And I, say its a curse but it's emotionally a blessing To a nigga from the hood tryna aim for the top But I don't even need no directions I just wake up and then I roll up the purp These niggas wake up on my dick At least have some breakfast first Nigga keep your nourishment first and your mind on my lyrics Cause what you hoping to accomplish I already did it bitch All we do is pour it up All night, drinks out (That's how we do it) (That's how we do it) And all we do it light it up All night, all you see is strange clouds Strange clouds, strange clouds Link *[http://www.sharebeast.com/tv561umzk4yx www.sharebeast.com/tv561umzk4yx] Category:B.o.B Songs Category:Songs Featuring Lil Wayne Category:Strange Clouds Tracks Category:Singles Category:Singles:N-V